A Cullen Halloween
by ForEverTopaz1901
Summary: Alice black-mails all of the Cullens, including Bella, into celebrating Halloween. Not that a family of vampires really needs to dress up into a mythical creature costume, but Alice still finds the fun in annoying her family members. Review!
1. Alice's Idea

**A/N: Hi everyone! I figured that since Halloween is coming up, then I should involve our favorite characters, THE CULLENS! So, this is a humor story about a Cullen Halloween and I hope that you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I just put them in costumes.**

**Bella POV:**

"Happy Halloween, Bella!" I jumped up about a foot into the air as Alice leaped through my window, her arms up above her head as if she was preparing to do a cartwheel.

I put my hand over my heart, hoping that it would eventually restart. Taking a deep and steadying breath, I turned to glare at Alice. "What is the matter with you!? Isn't it a bit early to be jumping through people's windows, scaring them to death? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Alice rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively. "Come on, Bella. Don't be a hypochondriac. We all know that you're too young to have a heart attack."

"Not when I have to spend half of my time with a bunch of hyper and overenthusiastic vampires," I muttered.

"I heard that!" she shrieked in response. She glanced at the clock on my bedside table and I cocked an eyebrow, waiting for her to register the time. It was now 9:00 in the morning, and I had only been up and about for 15 minutes at the most. If she hadn't noticed already, I was barely awake.

Which meant that I was even more clumsy- I had already tripped in the short fifteen minutes I had been on my feet - thanks to my lack of sleep. Edward was on a hunting trip, so I slept here alone. Bored, tired, and alone. I groaned internally as I thought of last night. I was hardly able to go to sleep without losing my sanity that had already ebbed away to a severe minimum.

And, because of the tiny vampire that was standing across from me, I had a very short fuse. Alice looked back to me and shrugged. "All right, I guess it was a little early to be doing this. But I'm a vampire. You can't blame me." I narrowed my eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. She ignored me. "So, what do you want to be for Halloween?"

I shook my head in disbelief. "Alice, I don't even like Halloween. I'm really not interested in the whole 'dress-up-like-a-mythical-or-scary-creature' thing."

Her lower lip jutted out into a pout. "I'm hurt," she said, putting both hands across her chest and bowing her head. I hated it when she did that. She was so good at making herself look so pitiful and upset.

"Cut that out!" I turned around, looking away from her before I gave in. But she flew in front of me, her sad eyes directly in front of mine. I slapped my hands over my face, shielding myself from Alice's experienced puppy-dog face. "I'm not falling for that!" Alice sniffled, and then whimpered. "Gah! Okay, fine, I'll celebrate Halloween! Just stop looking at me like that!"

Alice smiled, proud of her accomplishment. "Works every time," she said with a snap of her fingers.

"Edward isn't going to want to celebrate Halloween. Good luck with trying to get him into a costume," I mumbled.

Her expression was shocked. "Bella, just because he is on a hunting trip doesn't mean that I can't persuade him to celebrate from miles away! How could you have so little faith in me? I'm disappointed." I sighed and rolled my eyes as I plopped down on my unmade bed, considering going back to sleep.

I threw my arm over my eyes and yawned hugely. "Did you manage to bug him enough that he is actually going to play along?"

"Good grief, Bella. You're awfully cranky in the morning." I didn't even answer her. I'm sure I'm not the only one who would seem cranky after an overly enthusiastic vampire comes flying through a window to annoy you into insanity. "Anyway," Alice continued, "I sort of already bought him a costume. So he had to agree!"

"You bought him a costume? Alice, you're insane."

"Watch it. I bought you two costumes. If you behave, you'll get the one that you will definitely appreciate. And if you are stubborn, I'm giving you the one that _I _picked out. And I can guarantee you will not like it," she threatened.

I became silent, not wanting to push it any further. I didn't want to wear a costume at all. But I definitely didn't want to wear a costume that would be a walking embarrassment. I didn't want to take my chances.

I felt the bed shift as Alice sat down next to me. "What are you doing in there?" she asked, knocking her hand against my forearm which still sheilded my eyes.

"Sleeping," I muttered in a voice that sounded even more grouchy than I already was.

"Isabella Swan, you are not going back to sleep. You have to help me put up Halloween decorations!"

I rolled my eyes. Not that Alice could see or anything, but the situation called for some eye-rolling. And I'm sure that everyone knew very well that Alice did not need any help putting up decorations. She could do it herself in less than a minute. I could just picture her zooming around her three-story mansion, throwing random decor around the rooms.

"Do it yourself," I snapped. "You can get the decorations ready at your house without me."

Alice snorted. "I already have decorations up at my house, silly. I was talking about getting _your_ house ready."

I could just see Charlie's surprised expression now. It was definitely an experience that I wouldn't mind skipping.

"I am embracing my inner ounce of sanity. Do not disturb," I said as I buried my face even farther into the crease at my elbow, almost rendering me incapable of getting oxygen.

"Very poetic, Bella. Now get your lazy self up and out of bed before I carry you downstairs." I didn't answer. Alice sighed, frustrated. "Don't make me give you the costume that I picked out. I've already seen how you will react if I give you that one. It isn't pretty."

"Fine! I'm getting up," I said around another huge yawn.

October 31st was now considered my least favorite day of the year.

**A/N: I will try to get an update in tomorrow! I hope that you enjoyed this! Review and tell me what you thought!**


	2. The Costumes

**A/N: Next chapter up! I know you all are dying to know what costumes that I picked out for the Cullens! You will find out soon! Enjoy!**

**Bella POV:**

After three hours of mindless running around the house, putting borderline over-the-top Halloween decorations on various pieces of furniture, I was about to go insane. Of course, I could say that I had already lost my mind, especially after the small fit that I had pitched about an hour ago. Alice and I had been arguing about one decoration in particular. It just so happened to be about a vampire. Sure, normally I would have had no problems with putting a fang-mouthed vampire on my dining room table. But when it just happened to be a very accurate - but quieter - duplicate of Emmett, I considered it idiotic and a bit too risky. And of course, the 'Property of Emmett Cullen' written in dark marker across the back of its blood red cape was just too much.

"It will be fine," Alice had assured me in a shut-up-Bella-you're-being-paranoid kind of voice. "It's not like Charlie can immediately jump to assumptions just because of a little bit of writing."

I knew my father better than Alice did - although I couldn't exactly be sure of that, but it was nice to think of it like that anyways. I had a considerable amount of Charlie in me, and I had a good feeling about what he liked and what he didn't. If I thought these stupid decorations were a bit much, then I was positive that I knew how he would react to all of this.

Not only that, but there was always the intuition problem. Charlie payed more attention than I gave him credit for. And the last thing I needed was for him to be getting any ideas involving the Cullens and vampires.

"You're overthinking it, Bella. Don't be so boring! Live a little!" Alice exclaimed as she hung a spider off of the ceiling, standing on her tip-toes on the top step of a red ladder.

I rolled my eyes. "You're not living, so you can't really say that, can you?"

Alice turned around and threw me an irritated look. "You know what I mean."

I slapped my hand to my forehead. "This is totally unnecessary! Don't you think that you've put up enough decorations?" I glanced at the clock on the stove in the kitchen and scowled. "Come on, Alice. We've been at this for almost three and a half hours."

"It shows my wonderful work ethic, doesn't it?"

I clenched my teeth and glared up at her through narrowed eyes. Why couldn't she zoom around the house at lighting speed, throwing random decorations in their random places so all of this would have been over and done with? Of course, it was a bit late to be wondering why things had happened this way after three hours of excruciatingly careful placement of stuffed Halloween creatures, fuzzy fake spiders, and plastic skeletons. This was completely absurd.

Alice glanced at my facial expression through a peripheral peek. "Bella, calm down. You're acting like a Halloween version of Ebeneezer Scrooge. Lighten up. And it's not like Charlie will be able to see much of this anyway. Halloween is just another name for 'Prank Night' in the high school world. He will have to be out late tonight arresting random kids on the street."

I opened my mouth to argue, but Alice had actually made a point here. I hated it. My defeat was pretty much inevitable anyway; I might as well just shut up. There was no way to win an argument against a psychic.

But I just couldn't help but ask. "Now, I'm curious. Why the hell are we putting up decorations that no one besides us will ever see?"

Alice snorted as if the answer to this question was painstakingly obvious. "To get _you_ into the Halloween spirit, of course!"

She snickered quietly at her annoyingly enthusiastic exclamation, and I had almost tipped the ladder that she was standing on, just to catch her off guard and to prove how serious I really was. "Don't even think about it, Bella," Alice warned, a smile in her voice. "You would just fall over with me," she tacked on with a laugh.

I felt my cheeks turn red as I became embarrassed by my pathetic clumsiness.

"All right," Alice said, jumping down from the small ladder. "All finished."

Thank goodness, I thought to myself. But I could have just said it out loud - Alice could register what I had been thinking through my annoyed, yet relieved, expression.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "In all my years, I have never met someone as frustratingly stubborn as you."

"Thank you," I said with a smirk, taking it as a compliment.

"Humans," Alice muttered under her breath and I could almost hear her eyes rolling. I grinned, proud that I was finally starting to really annoy her. I had forgotten how fun it was to irritate her, but it could end up being dangerous if I wasn't careful. She would probably end up doing something outrageous to get back at me . . . like put one of my most embarrassing videos on YouTube. I shuddered at the thought.

Having decided that I was going to back off, I forced myself to smile and at least look happy. "Alright then, what's next?" I asked in a polite voice, trying to prove that I was ready to behave myself.

Alice seemed slightly confused by my change of attitude. She composed her expression and answered. "Now, we go to my house." She disappeared momentarily as she went around the corner to store the ladder in our cluttered and messy utility closet. She reappeared directly in front of me, startling me with her swiftness.

She led me out to her newly washed and polished yellow Porsche. "I swear, if anyone keys, eggs, TP's, or does anything stupid to damage my car for Prank Night . . ." She didn't finish the warning. I bit my lip, well aware that a good-looking car like this could very well be a target for the toilet paper prankers.

I waved my hand dismissively, trying to cheer her up. "I highly doubt anything will happen to your Porsche, Alice," I said as I hopped into the car and sat down on the pitch black leather seats.

She mumbled something incoherent under her breath as she sat down as well, not bothering to buckle her seatbelt as she sped off towards the mansion.

The ride was pretty animated, on Alice's part, anyway. She continued to chatter about how she was a complete genius when it came to picking out the costumes for each of her family members. But she refused to tell me anything else. I hadn't the foggiest idea of what Alice had decided to dress everyone up as. But, from what I could gather by Alice's vague explanation, I knew that some of the costumes were just downright embarrassing. A part of me honestly didn't want to know what she had done.

I walked into the front door of the mansion. Edward, his eyes now a rich and mesmerizing gold, was standing directly in front of me the moment that my foot touched the white marble floor. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head. "How was the decorating?" he asked with an unsure tone.

I pretended to look thoughtful. "I argued, I yelled, and I pitched a lot of temper-tantrums."

"She even dropped down onto the floor, kicking and screaming," Alice added with a smirk.

"I did not!" I shook my head in disbelief at my soon-to-be-dead-sister. I might have to be the one to attack her if her other annoyed siblings didn't get to her first.

Edward laughed at something in my expression and extended his hand to sweep my hair back over my shoulder. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there to help," he apologized, his tone sincere.

I opened my mouth to tell him not to worry, but a loud "_No!_" came from upstairs, startling me.

"Was that Emmett?" I asked, my head automatically tilting towards the staircase.

Edward pressed his lips tightly together to keep from laughing. "Alice is being unreasonable," was all he said.

I snorted. What else is new?

Loud _thumps_ and screams continued to come from upstairs. It sounded like someone was being beat to a pulp up there. I glanced at Edward, to see if there was any hint of worry in his expression. But, as I had expected, he seemed perfectly at ease. He caught me looking, and I felt my cheeks burn as I blushed.

He chuckled quietly and rolled his eyes. "My lovely family," he muttered with a smile after Emmett began yelling a long stream of profanities, loud enough for the entire town to hear.

I shook my head in disbelief. "What are they doing up there anyway?"

"You will see in a few minutes," was all he said.

"Oh, _hell_ no, Alice! You are out of your mind!" It was Rosalie this time.

"You just figured that out?! I'm appalled! Now _get - over - HERE_!" Alice responded in a shrill voice that hurt my ears. Automatically, I slapped my hands over them as the echo of Alice's high-pitched shout rang through my head.

Edward started laughing as he led me over to one of the white couches in the living room. I stared at him, curious, as we sat down. "Apparently, Rosalie hasn't been very cooperative either," he answered, still laughing. "It's not like Rosalie is ever really cooperative, so I don't know what Alice had been expecting."

"What is Alice dressing Rosalie up as, anyways? Malibu Barbie?" I joked.

"How did you know?" I jumped and turned around to see Alice staring at me, utterly dumbfounded. I opened my mouth to answer her . . . but that was before I realized what she was wearing.

She was in a skin-tight green dress with sequins covering every inch of the cloth-like fabric. Small triangles were cut out of the bottom of the dress, making it appear shredded. Her usually spiky and messy hair was done up in a tight bun, revealing all of her elfin face. On her feet, were very small slippers with little white puff balls on the top.

"Tinkerbell?" Edward asked with one eyebrow raised. I could tell that he was suppressing his laughter.

Alice grinned, showing all of her glistening white teeth. "I made the costume myself. Emmett wouldn't let me cut some of Rosalie's hair so I could make a wig . . . but I guess this will just have to do." She shrugged and composed her expression into a professional and business-like mask. "Behold!" she screamed, throwing her hand up into the air, gesturing towards the top of the staircase. I jumped up a foot into the air, startled by her outburst. "My masterpieces!"

She threw us a dazzling smile as Carlisle and Esme descended down the stairs. Their costumes were fairly normal, but were still well put together. Even in normal and non-flashy costumes, they still looked absolutely perfect.

"A doctor and his assistant," Alice announced as she looked at her parents. "Unfortunately, they were cooperative. So I had to let them choose their costumes." Her bottom lip jutted out the slightest bit in a pout.

Carlisle was in his usual white lab coat with a silver and black stethescope hanging around his neck. Esme was in green shrubs with a small cap on the top of her head and a white protective mask covered the bottom half of her face. In her left hand, she was holding what looked like a plastic scalpel.

"I really like this outfit. What would you say to me getting a job at the hospital, Carlisle?" Esme joked, her voice muffled by the mask.

He laughed and put his arm around her shoulders. "I wouldn't have a problem with that."

Alice cleared her throat loudly. "Anyways," she continued while shooting an irritated look towards her parents. She threw her hand up into the air once more as she gestured to Jasper coming down the stairs. "Peter Pan!"

Edward just about lost it when Jasper came into plain view. I was stunned into silence at his appearance; even in an embarrassing Disney character's costume, he really made it work to his advantage.

Jasper was no doubtedly dressed up as Peter Pan. He had the green hat with the red feather, the green shorts and shirt, and, of course, the tights. I knew Alice would have been very thorough with her 'masterpieces'. He had the most hilarious expression on his face, an expression of pure defeat and embarrassment. His jaw was clenched tight, his lips pursed.

I giggled. "Poor, Jasper."

He turned to face me. "You have no idea," he muttered darkly, throwing Alice an annoyed look. "Why couldn't I be something like Prince Charming? Something manly?"

I loud barking laugh came from upstairs. "You think Prince Charming is manly!?" Emmett boomed. "HA! That's a good one!"

Jasper whipped around, his head tilted upwards towards Emmett's voice. "Shut up, I'm not the one in the loin cloth!"

Edward tried to compose himself, but failed. He slapped his hand over his mouth, trying his hardest to stifle the hysterical laughter. Jasper threw him a murderous glare, but that only caused him to laugh even harder. If Jasper could be blushing, he would have turned the color of a raspberry. "Well, Prince Charming in more manly than Peter Pan, anyway. He doesn't run around crowing and throwing fairy dust on random people on the street."

Edward and I began the hysterical laughter once more. Alice looked offended. "What?" she asked, confused by our reactions. "We had to have related costumes! It makes plenty of sense to me! Tinkerbell and Peter Pan just belong together." She smiled angelically, trying her best to soften Jasper's expression. He was unable to stay mad at her; it was painstakingly obvious in his eyes.

Alice's smile widened as she acknowledged Jasper's struggle to stay frustrated. "And now, last but not least, Malibu Barbie and George of the Jungle!"

Emmett and Rosalie appeared behind Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper. Edward and I exchanged quick looks, but then we both burst into laughter again. My stomach was beginning to ache from the hysteria.

Their costumes were the most outrageous out of the whole family. Emmett was wearing a leopard patterned toga-like costume. I would have thought he would end up in a costume similiar to the Hulk or Superman, but I was very obviously wrong. He looked uncomfortable in his costume that was a bit too small for him. Her kept tugging at the bottom of his toga, trying to keep it from riding up and revealing anymore of his legs.

Rosalie, however, still looked amazing. Her blonde hair was flipped back into an 80's style hairdo with black sunglasses on the top of her head which wouldn't really be needed in this always cloudy and sunless town. She was in a pink leather dress that clung to her perfect figure with hot pink high heels that were at least three inches tall. I would consider them death traps, but on Rosalie, they just made her seem even more perfect and graceful.

She flipped a small strand of her blonde hair of off her shoulder. I automatically imagined her holding a small tan chihuaha in her pink shoulder bag. "This costume is perfect. I'm shocked that I actually like it."

Alice looked disappointed. "I am, too," she muttered with an uncharacteristic frown forming on her face. This obviously wasn't the reaction she wanted from Rosalie.

As I looked at them all together, they were all still perfect, even if some of them were in absolutely outrageous costumes. They could have been wearing Freddy Crougar masks and they all would still be just as beautiful.

Emmett puffed out his chest and put his hands on his hips, trying to play his part. "I would like this costume more if it wasn't so short. But I think I make a good George of the Jungle," he confessed to Alice's extreme dismay.

Emmett threw his head back and let out a loud sound, slightly sounding like a gorilla. He took his fists and pounded them against his chest, pretending to be George of the Jungle. And to be honest, he really did a good job at it. Everyone in the room couldn't help but laugh.

Then, going a but over-the-top with his effortless impersonation, Emmett bolted through the front door just as Alice gasped and tried to stop him. She ran to the open doorway and yelled, "Watch out for that - " Her voice was cut off by a very loud sound, like a five car pile up on a congested highway. "PORSCHE!" Alice finished.

**A/N: It took me FOREVER to write this. So I hope you enjoyed it! Review! **


	3. A Cosmetologist's Heaven

**A/N: Some of you are probably wondering: WHAT ARE EDWARD AND BELLA'S COSTUMES GOING TO BE?!?! Well, here you will find out. I warn you, I tried to be as creative as possible. I think some of you may have been over thinking their costumes quite a bit and what they are may be a little disappointing. It is 5:00 in the morning and I have been writing this since 4:00, so if there are any mistakes, I will try and fix them later. But I tried my best!!!**

**Bella POV:**

Alice bolted out of the door at mock-one speed to get to her beloved Porsche. All of us stepped onto the porch to get a better view of the scene. The sight was horrible; I immediately felt remorse for poor Alice. Her beautiful, yellow, newly polished Porsche had a huge Emmett-shaped dent in the side of it.

Emmett lifted his head up from the debris, his eyes wide. "It's okay! I'm all right!" he said, thinking Alice was rushing over to him. But when she breezed right by him, resting her hands on her ruined car, he frowned. "Don't worry about me," he added, a little less enthusiastic.

Rosalie came running over to Emmett in her skin tight dress and high-heels. She waddled right up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Emmett, I think you should clear off. I think Alice is going to blow."

My attention was now directed back to Alice, as was everyone else's. I reared back, shocked. Alice, the sweet, innocent - somewhat - little Alice was shaking in fury. Her hands were balled up into tight fists. I immediately imagined smoke coming out of her ears. And, like Rosalie had predicted, she blew. "EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN! I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS, YOU MORONIC, OVER-SIZED - !" Edward covered my ears and I couldn't hear the end of her insult.

Emmett leaped off of what was left of the car, but when he did, his costume caught a chunk of metal, ripping the bottom piece of his loin cloth completely off, exposing a little bit more than I wanted to see. Edward slapped his hands over my eyes before anything that was exposed registered in my mind. "Um, Bella?" he said. I could hear the shock and disturbance in his voice. "Maybe we should go inside for a moment."

I bit my bottom lip, trying not to laugh at the discomfort in Edward's usually calm voice. I was led over to one of the couches and Edward's hands slid away from my eyes. "Whatever you do, don't look outside until things are . . ." he frowned. "Covered up."

I gave him a military salute. "Sure thing."

Edward laughed, but then shuddered. "That image will haunt me for the rest of my existence. Be glad you didn't see any of that."

I snorted. "The last thing I need is to witness indecent exposure."

There was an ear-splitting scream from outside and I jumped. It sounded like Rosalie. Edward grinned. "Alice attacked her. She was defending Emmett." He laughed under his breath and mumbled something that sounded like, "Why anyone would want to defend him is beyond me."

"You three _knock it off_!" That was Carlisle this time. "Jasper! Stop instigating the fight! I know you're doing it on purpose!"

"Well, if you were stuck in a Peter Pan suit then I'm sure you would want some sort of revenge!"

Edward coughed to hide his laugh. "I heard that Edward!" Jasper called from outside. "Just wait until you see what Alice has planned for you!"

With that, Edward's smirk was wiped clean off of his face and was replaced with a deep frown. I moved over towards him, plastering a huge fake smile on my face. I was scared of what Alice had planned for us myself, but I couldn't let him know that. "I'm sure it's not going to be _that_ bad," I assured him, even though I wasn't entirely sure myself. But this was just for consolance purposes, it was worth the little white lie. "Maybe after all of this drama, Alice will just forget about embarrassing us with our 'mystery costumes'."

There was a snort behind me, followed by a bitter, sarcastic laugh. I turned around to see Alice standing in the front doorway. "Highly unlikely. I've never forgotten about an oppurtunity to embarrass someone in my entire life," she said. Then, she turned to look directly at me. "I'm in a bad mood, so just do as I say and no one gets hurt. Get upstairs."

I jumped up from the couch, preparing to hurry up and not get on Alice's bad side. But Edward caught my arm before I was able to get anywhere.

He threw Alice a disapproving look. "If I let her go up there with you, you have to promise me that she will come back alive and unharmed."

Alice's eyes narrowed. "There are no guarantees, but if she cooperates, there should be no trouble. Now, I want her upstairs and in my bedroom before I do something really stupid."

Edward frowned and dropped his hand from my arm. My feet stayed planted to the floor; now I was nervous about whether Alice was being serious when she said that there would be no guarantees about my survival. Edward had to stand up and touch my cheek to wake me up from the sudden trance. He gave me a reassuring look, but I could almost feel the doubt emanating from him.

I hurried over to Alice, she threw me up onto her shoulder, completely knocking the breath out of me. I struggled to keep my lungs working properly as she breezed up the staircase. She threw me down onto her bed so roughly that I bounced twice and almost completely fell off.

I took a deep and steadying breath. "Gentle, Alice," I complained. "I'm a very fragile and breakable human, remember?"

Alice pretended not to hear me as she walked into her massive closet. I heard the hangers scrape across the metal as she sorted through her millions of clothing articles.

"Rosalie? Could you run and fetch Emmett some pants, please? He won't come out of the bushes!" Esme said from outside.

A confused Alice poked her tiny head through the crevice between her closet doors. She rolled her eyes and went over to her window, slamming it shut so hard that the room seemed to shake. She walked back into the closet, mumbling very fast under her breath.

As she busied herself looking for the pieces to my costume, I caught sight of something pink. Very pink. And it was _fuzzy_. What on earth was it?

I walked towards it, trying to get a better look, but, all of a sudden, Alice was standing in front of me, her eyes so angry and fierce they sent chills up my spine. "What do you think you are doing, Bella?"

"I . . . I was just -"

"That costume is none of your business."

"So it's a costume?" I said. "I don't remember saying anything about a costume."

"Whatever, Bella. If you don't cooperate, I _will_ stick you in that thing," she threatened.

"I just wanted to know what it is," I mumbled.

"It's Porky Pig," Alice answered, moving over to a drawer next to her bed. The contrast between her angry voice and the costume was just plain comical. I burst out laughing before I had time to hold it in.

There was a cold pang under my chin; Alice had snapped my mouth shut and was staring deep into my eyes, making me feel uncomfortable. "Um . . . Alice? What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out whether or not these will fit." She held up a small, rectangular box with a bunch of numbers and symbols on them. I took the box from her hand, studying the numbers.

"Orange contacts? What will I do with these?"

"Honestly, Bella, have you not figured out what I've got planned for you yet?" She was staring at me like I was missing something obvious.

I felt stupid once I figured it out. "Oh," I breathed.

Alice ripped the box in half and pulled out two little capsules. She opened one of the capsules, pulling out a tiny, oval contact. "Tilt your head back," Alice ordered.

"I can do it -"

"_Tilt_ your _head_ back, Bella," she snapped through her teeth. I did as she told me and flinched as her fingers came close to my eye. She rubbed the little piece into place. It felt like there was a plastic bag wrapped around my eye. I blinked a few times, trying to get it into place.

Once she had both contacts in my eyes, I hurried over to her mirror to see how I looked. I had never thought that I could look remotely close to a vampire while human, but my new topaz eyes reacted with my skin, making it seem pale. Beautiful. "Alice, they are amazing."

"Oh, I'm not done with your costume." I turned to protest, but my jaw dropped when I caught sight of all the different types of make-up across her bed. Foundations, mascara, every shade of eye shadow known to mankind, lipsticks and lip glosses, and small compacts of blush.

This was a cosmetologists heaven.

In seconds, she was in front of me, swiping my face with different brushes and pencils. I couldn't keep up with whether she was putting blush or mascara on me, her hands were moving so fast.

Soon after a bunch of different textures had swept across my face, Alice paused, her eyes moving over her creation. She popped the top off of a pencil - what I guessed was eyeliner - and smudged it under my left eye. She smiled for the first time since her Porsche incident. "There. All done."

I turned back to the mirror and nearly fell over in surprise. My cheeks were rosy, but it didn't look like the blush was just swept on and fake, my eyes were dark, but it was just a dark that seemed natural for someone who never gets any sleep. I really looked like . . . a vampire. "Wow, Alice," I breathed. "You really know what you're doing."

"Duh," she laughed. "I wouldn't plan costumes like this if I didn't." She smiled, and I could almost feel her good mood re-emerging.

I grabbed hold of the opportunity while I had the chance. "So, Alice? I was just wondering . . ."

"What Edward's costume is?" I laughed and nodded. "I'll tell you, but don't repeat this to anyone." She leaned in to whisper in my ear. "His costume is . . .

**A/N: Muahahaha! Review and tell me what you thought!!! (But don't kill me because of the cliffy) :D**


	4. Crushed

**A/N: Hey everyone!!! I'm so sorry for not updating! I haven't had internet for quite a while . . . and updating the chapters on my BlackBerry can get a bit frustrating! But I'm sorry!! I did get some good news today, so I was completely in the mood to get right online when my internet was back up. I just found out that I was accepted into an exclusive Twilight Fanfiction site called Ramblings and Thoughts! I'm totally happy now . . . I have had a really crappy week so this totally made my day! Anyways, on to the chapter.**

**Bella POV:**

Alice whispered an unfamiliar name into my ear. She pulled away, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. I stared at her for a moment, completely confused. "Who is that?"

"I found the movie on the Family Channel. When I saw this character, I knew immediately who I wanted Edward to dress up as for Halloween."

"Which movie?"

She ignored me and continued on. "I was able to bribe the director to let me have the costume he actually wore in the movie. I was very lucky to get it; they were about to bring it to Planet Hollywood in Orlando to put it in one of the display cases." She started talking about something about a late shipping and her words began to blend together as they sped up. The only name I caught was Robert Pattinson, but he was only the actor who played the character. I felt like my head was spinning in circles as I tried my best to keep up with her.

I interrupted her explanation about how she had bribed the director with 55 dollars and a pair of rare Jimmy Chu stilettos. "Alice, I still don't know who you're talking about."

Her jaw seemed to drop to the floor. "Seriously, Bella. You don't get out enough." She skipped into her closet and I heard her rummaging through her belongings. When she reappeared, I noticed a movie poster in her hand. She raised the poster above her head to show the whole thing off . . . the rectangle of shiny, polished paper was about twice the size she was.

My eyes skimmed over the character on the poster. I was shocked by the very close resemblance between this fictional person and Edward. It was almost creepy . . . Edward could have played this person in the movie and no one would have noticed a difference. "Wow, Alice," I mumbled. "There is a shocking resemblance, but I was hoping it would be more . . ." I broke off mid-sentence. I didn't really know what I was hoping for. But this fictional character with the honey blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and the yellow and black uniform didn't seem important or _romantic_ enough. Not to mention I didn't even know who the hell he was.

Alice poked her head around the poster, glancing at the character on the front. "Are you questioning my decision for my own brother's costume?"

"No," I answered quickly, panicking that she may stick me in that humiliating Porky Pig costume. "I'm just saying that I was expecting something more than this Cedric Diggory guy."

"Well I don't see anything wrong with the costume," she snapped, rolling the poster back up into a tight roll.

"Wait, consider this," I replied hurriedly, grasping at straws here. "Think about it this way. You're giving yourself an easy job by changing Edward into a character that he already looks like. Why not constitute more of a challenge for yourself?"

I let out a huge gust of breath I didn't know I had been holding as soon as Alice changed her offended expression into a look that was more promising. "I see your point. Good idea, Bella! I knew you would make yourself useful at some point!" She disappeared behind the doors of her closet once more.

"Thanks . . . I think," I muttered, not quite sure whether that was meant to be an insult or just an annoying crack at my lack of enthusiasm throughout the day.

"You're going to need to strip out of those clothes," Alice called to me, her voice muffled. "They aren't Shakespearean enough."

I did as I was told, not exactly wanting to know what she had come up with this time. I tried to pull my blouse over my head without smearing any of my make-up. It was definitely a challenge until Alice saw me struggling. She yanked the blouse over my head with one quick movement, throwing it across the room. It was replaced with something hard and tight. _Very_ tight.

I coughed. I felt like my lungs were on fire. "Alice," I choked. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see in a minute!" she snapped.

I groaned, struggling to catch my breath in this contraption. I looked down at it. It was white, but made out of what felt like plaster covered in silk. There were faint, ivory-colored designs running along the tight fabric. I coughed again. "Ugh, it hurts! What on earth are you doing to me?" There was a knock on the door. I nearly jumped out of my skin and winced when the movement nearly crushed my ribs into dust. Alice remained calm behind me as she tied this stupid thing around my torso.

"Is everything all right in there?" It was Edward.

"Yes, of course, Edward!" Alice called back. "The transformation is nearly complete!" I heard her snicker at her choice of words.

Then, she pulled hard on some string that had laced this thing so tightly around my chest. "Ow!" I shrieked. "Easy, Alice. Unlike you, I'm not indestructable."

"What are you doing to her?" He sounded furious.

"I didn't bite her or anything if that's what your asking."

"Well I would sure as hell hope not," he muttered angrily.

"I'm almost done." I wasn't sure whether Alice was talking to me or Edward, but either way I was thrilled that she was almost finished torturing me. I felt a few more quick tugs against my chest, and then, to my extreme relief, the pain was gone. All that was left was extreme pressure. _Breathing isn't that big of a deal_, I thought bitterly.

I looked down at my chest. _Those had not been there five minutes ago_, I thought with extreme shock. "It's a corset," Alice said matter-of-factly. "If I'm going to dress you two up as Romeo and Juliet, then I needed to do it right."

**A/N: Sorry for the quick chapter! Review and tell me what you thought of it!**


	5. Beauty

**A/N: Sorry that it's taken like two years for me to update! But I'm back! Hope you enjoy :)**

**Bella POV:**

Despite the fact that I was gasping for air beneath the constricting corset, I couldn't believe how Alice could tranform me into someone who looked this flawless.

My eyes were back to their normal, uninteresting brown - to my dismay - after the painful removal of the orange contacts which I refused to admit I enjoyed having. And my outfit consisted of a dress that was more "Shakespearean" as Alice had phrased it. It was a deep shade of maroon that fanned out at the waist and dipped down to the marble floors.

My shoes were thankfully not death traps. Just simple red flats with a velvet black bow that rested on the top. The whole get together made it appear that my usual and plain body actually presented curves. Particularly in the chest area.

My make up made my skin seem paler than normal. But then again, there wasn't a single blemish in sight.

"Wow," was all I could manage to say.

"See? Aren't you proud of my costume designer expertise?" Alice exclaimed, clapping her tiny palms together in excitment. Right then, she reminded me of an overly enthusiatic Chihuahua.

I just laughed, breathless. Mainly out of shock, but also because my lungs felt as if they were about to shrivel away to nothing.

"Am I allowed to come in now?" Edward asked, clearly impatient.

Alice's eyes widened. "No!" she yelled. "You are not allowed to see her until you are completely dressed too!"

Surprisingly enough, I was more than eager to see Edward with me looking like this. Normally, I was shy knowing it didn't make sense for him to love someone as plain and typical as me. But looking like this, looking like I belonged with someone as perfect as him, my feelings had changed. "Oh, come on, Alice. It's not like we're getting married right now."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean, Bella?" Edward's voice was a mixture of faux disappointment and hurt.

I smiled. "No need to be so sensitive." I heard quiet laughter on the other side of Alice's door, my smile growing at the sound.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Let me go take care of your Romeo and then you can see him."

At lightning speed, she bolted through the door and slammed it shut behind her, giving me no chance to even get a glimpse of Edward in the process. But when I heard another door shut and a quiet protest, I stepped out into the hallway knowing it was probably safe.

Standing by the stairs was a finally clothed Emmett who seemed to have fixed his costume so nothing I didn't want to see was showing.

His jaw dropped to the floor. "Damn, Bella."

My face grew hot. "Alice can work wonders."

"And what exactly are you looking at?" I heard Rosalie's high heels approaching. Her eyes grew just as wide as Emmett's as she looked me over. I found her staring at my chest. "Bella, since when did you get - "

"Will you both stop staring at her like that?" I whipped around and my heart skipped a beat. Edward was standing there in his new costume, looking exactly like the Romeo I had pictured while reading the actual play. I was shocked. I didn't know he could get any more beautiful.

Rosalie snorted. "Do you blame us for staring! I mean look at her!"

Emmett laughed. "I never would have thought little Bella actually had cleavage!"

Rosalie's face turned into an astonishingly beautiful glare. However, Edward's reaction was quite the opposite. He lunged at Emmett, nearly knocking him down the stairs.

"Hey, hey!" his burly bear of a brother yelled, grabbing at his newly repaired loin cloth. "I just fixed this stupid outfit!"

"What is going on up there?" It was Esme, who was still standing downstairs. I peeked around and saw her looking up at them, her hands on her hips.

"Apparently Edward is trying to take Emmett's clothes off," Rosalie said, her voice dripping with amusement.

Carlisle stepped over to put his arm around Esme's waist. "Boys will be boys." After his humorous remark, there was a muffled slap, which I guessed was Esme's way of protesting.

Emmett struggled again, trying to get out of a headlock that looked almost impossible to get out of. "I've already shown off the family jewels once, do you want it to happen again?"

Edward leaped back, horrified. He shuddered at the memory. "You have a point. Just stop looking at Bella like she's something to eat."

Rosalie and Emmett looked at each other and then burst into laughter. I let out a few giggles, realizing the amusement behind Edward's particular word choice.

Edward rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant . . ."

"Oh, of course not," the blonde beauty retorted, a sarcastic edge to her tone.

"Come on. Lighten up a little. Your girl has cleavage you should be very proud," Emmett said.

For a moment, I could have sworn Edward stole a glance but quickly composed himself. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I smirked as Emmett and Rosalie began laughing. They doubled over, and for a moment I thought they would completely collapse as they clutched desperately at their sides. "Boobs!" Emmett bellowed. "Bella has them!"

"Oh, grow up," Alice said, skipping into the room with Jasper at her side, still uncomfortably in tights. "We all know Edward is a little bit of a prude. Let him live his lifestyle."

The entire family, except Edward, erupted into hysterical laughter. I slapped my hand over my mouth, trying to contain myself.

"Oh really," Edward murmured. In a flash, he was in front of me, his lips hard on mine. I couldn't help but fall right into the kiss even though I knew what was going on. His hand was fierce behind my neck, but at the same time I could detect his cautious movements.

"Damn," Emmett laughed. "Maybe he really does have it in him to romance his girl."

Edward pulled away, and I staggered back dazed. "Just shut up and go downstairs, Jungle Boy."

"Whatever you say." He took Rosalie's hand and retreated down the stairs. Alice and Jasper followed as they met up with Esme and Carlisle, who still seemed to be quietly arguing.

Edward wrapped me up in his arms. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and smiled my favorite crooked grin. "You look absolutely beautiful."

I blushed. "Thank you."

We leaned in for a kiss, but were interupted by a one-word shout from Emmett. "PRUDE!"

**A/N: As I said before, I'm EXTREMELY sorry it took so long. I've had a lot going on and I've finally gotten things settled down so I can actually write again. Hope you enjoyed it! Review!**


	6. To My Followers:

Hey guys!

I know I haven't been on in over a year, but I am back! I'm so sorry I haven't continued any of these stories, but for right now I am going to focus on being a beta while I reconstruct the current stories that I have. I may even completely delete everything until I can get everything back in order on my account. I've been going to college and working full time, so I feel that I need to better my writing as a perfectionist! But as I said, I just want to focus on being a beta so let me know if you're interested!

I apologize for the hiatus! But I promise there will be updates coming soon. If you have any requests for me to write, let me know and I'll keep them so I can build on them after the reconstruction.

Thank you,  
Annabelle


End file.
